The Way Back Into Love?
by LolaTiny
Summary: After a hard breakup can Danny and Cindy cope with seeing eachother again? And can Cindy hide the secret why she broke up with Danny?
1. Chapter 1

Danny Jones member of McFly is dating Cindy an American singer for 2 ½ years. Who is currently on tour with Carrie Fletcher.

* * *

I turn to see Carrie sitting on the couch next to me. "What if the pregnancy test comes out positive? What are you going to do?" Carrie asked me with the same scared face I had on

my own face. To be honest I don't really know, I'm 22 with a boyfriend and probably pregnant. I should introduce myself I'm Cindy Moore I have brown hair and brown eyes and about

5'4 ft tall. I met Danny a couple of years ago at the record label when Carrie and I first got signed. "I don't know I have to tell Danny of course," I say looking at her. "Well don't

worry Danny will be super supportive because he really loves you," she says as she pats my back. I grab the pregnancy test off the table and I flipped it over to read it. Positive!!

My eyes went wide "So are you?" Carrie asked me. I simply sit down and I nod. "When are you telling Danny?" she asked me. "I don't know, I suppose today when I see him. I

actually should get going he asked me to go over to the flat he wanted to tell me something important," I say as I get up and I grab my purse and my keys. "Bye good luck," she

says as I wave good bye to her.

I arrive within minutes and I ring the doorbell. "Who is it?" I hear Dougie ask over the intercom. "Me" I say. A couple of seconds later I hear the door open. I make my way upstairs

to the studio. The guys are recording a demo so I make my way to the couch were Giovanna is already sitting. "Hey, do you know what this is about?" she asks smiling at me. "No

idea I'm about as clueless as you are," I say as I see Megan who is Harry's girlfriend walk in with Dougie's girlfriend Stephanie. They come over and we talk quietly as the guys finish

and then come over to us. Danny gives me a kiss as he puts his arm around my neck. "So what's the news," asks Giovanna impatiently which makes Tom smile. "We are going to

America for a year and recoding our new album in L.A," Harry says happily. We all make our comment about how awesome that is. We all son started talking about monthly visits

and stuff about the album. "Come with me, babe," Danny says in my ear as he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs to his flat. He closes the door behind us "So you're coming

right babe?" Danny asks me as he gives me a kiss. Oh this sucks he'll be gone while I'm pregnant and I have my tour too. "I can't I have my tour and the album," I say as I look up

at him. "Well maybe I can find a way to leave later and then I'll leave with you," he says as he looks down at me. "Danny no I can't let you do that I'll visit when I can," I say

looking at him. Oh god he's not going to want to leave if he knows that I'm pregnant. And the guys would be pissed if he would make them miss a great opportunity. "Babe I don't

want to leave without you," he says as he gives me another kiss. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I pull myself away from him. "Danny you're going to be away for a whole

year and I'm not always going to be there so I think we should just end it here," I say taking a deep breath. I don't even want to look at him so I turn away from him. "Cindy I'm

sure we could figure something out," he says as he tries to look at my face. "Danny no…I'm sorry," I say as I grab my bag and I give him a hug. " I love you, " I say as I give him

a kiss on his cheek and I leave him behind me. I get in my car and I drive myself home as I cry the whole way there.

* * *

Hello there!!

Hope you all enjoy the fic and please review

I like to know how I'm doing...I promise I don't bite lol

xxCindy


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Saying Goodbye

I arrived to Carrie's and my flat. I walked in the door and I went straight into my room. A couple of seconds later Carrie walked in and sat next to me on my bed "What's wrong?"

she asked I didn't answer her. "Was he not happy about the baby?" she asked me. I cleaned some of the tears off my face. "He doesn't know," I said crying. "Did you not telling

him?" she asked. I explained to her about them going to the states. "Imagine if he knew I was pregnant he wouldn't want to leave me, so I thought that would be a better

idea," I say to her. "Well what are you going to do with the baby?" Carrie asked me. "I'm keeping it of course, but Danny doesn't have to know yet," I say as I try to gather my

thoughts.

**A couple of days later**

We walked into the Universal offices. To be honest I was a bit nervous, there was a slight chance that I would see Danny. Carrie of course was going to say goodbye to Tom I didn't

want to see him we also came to work something out about the album and my pregnancy. Suddenly I heard Fletch's voice along with my four favorite boys. "Hey," Carrie and I said

to them. They all said their hellos; Danny looked at me the entire time. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I couldn't help looking at him myself. He started to smile as he noticed that

we couldn't keep our eyes off each other. I quickly turn my attention from him only to turn to the other guys. I could still see him from the corner of my eye; it hurt me to see him

take that beautiful smile off his face. "Good luck in America guys," I say to them all without trying to look at Danny so much. "Yeah, even though you guys are amazing and you don't

really need the luck," Carrie said to them smiling. "Thanks girls and good luck with your tour and album," Tom said smiling at us too. "Come on guys we've got to get going," Fletch

says to them. "Well bye then," Carrie and I say together. One by one the guys started hugging us and saying their good-byes. Danny was the last one to give me a hug and a kiss

on my forehead. He held me for the longest time and he gave me two kisses one on the cheek and one on my forehead. "Bye," he said as he let go and they left. I stood there

looking at them as they left Danny turned to look back a couple of times. I would of loved to run right back into his arms. I guess we both knew that it wasn't going to be easy to

forget each other. "Girls let's go," I heard Ralph call us. Carrie patted me on the back as we turned and walked in the office.

**8 months later**

I looked down at the baby down at my arms. "He's really cute," Carrie said as she looked at the baby. I smiled down at him "Yeah he is," I say as I look down at my son. That sounds

so weird to think about. I look down at my son he has dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes along with freckles like his father. I bet Danny would be right here next to me just

like Carrie was right now. I haven't talked to him since that day at the label. Carrie of course has talked to the guys she even went to visit them about 2 months ago. Apparently

Danny did forget about me he was in a relationship when Carrie went to visit them. But I still had some hope since he did ask about me a couple of times when they were by

themselves and the fact that Tom said Danny hadn't been the same ever since we had broken up. I definitely haven't gotten over him. "What are you going to name him?" Carrie

asked me. "Robert Daniel Moore," I say as I turn to look at her. "He looks like Danny, but he still has some of you in him," she says as I smile. "God I'm glad he does," I say as I

cuddled my little Robert. I can't believe it I'm a mother!

* * *

tarapoynter13- Haha Can't believe you had to get an account lol Although I'm glad that you like my fic so much! lol What do you think about it now??

Anymore readers out there?

I repeat I do not bite! So please click that little review button lol


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carrie and I walked into Murano's as I held Robert in my arms. Every time I looked at him he reminded me of Danny. He had his eyes and his smile along with his curly hair.

Carrie and I ordered out food and we talked about other things. McFly was of course one of those topics we would not talk about, except if it was about Tom. I felt a bit more

comfortable talking about them especially since they are on their world tour. They have blown up big time; they weren't even with the label anymore. They made their own label

and were so successful, I don't know what would of happened if Danny would of known about Robert. I paid attention to Carrie until I could off sworn I heard Danny's voice a

couple of feet away. I shook it off and I tried to pay attention to the conversation. I was only able to pay attention for a couple of seconds later until I heard his laugh. "I'm

sorry…but I think I'm going crazy, I swear I just heard Danny's voice and laugh," I said to Carrie. She looked at me "I can hear him too," she said whispering as she starts looking

around. "You're not crazy he's sitting 3 tables behind you," she says. "Oh shit," I say suddenly putting my head down. "Do you want to leave?" Carrie asked me. I have to see

him one day right? Ok but maybe not today. "Um…let's-"I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was cut off. "Cindy, Carrie I missed you girls," Giovanna said as she came

toward out table from what seemed to be the bathroom. I smiled at her as well as Carrie. "Whose baby is this?" she asked as she smiled and touched Robert's curly hair.

"He's mine," I say smiling at her. She's surprised but she keeps smiling "Can I hold him?" she asks me. "Sure," I say as I hand over Robert. She holds Robert "What's his name

and how old is he?" she asks me. "Robert and 7 months," I say smiling at her. "Oh wait until Tom sees him," she says smiling at Robert. "Why don't we all go over there, I want to

see my brother," Carrie says as she turns to look at me. I knew that she wanted me to face Danny. "Yeah, let's go," I say getting up from our seat. We walked towards the guys

table as Giovanna carried Robert with her. "Whose baby did you steal? I thought you were just going to the loo," Dougie asks Giovanna as the others laughed. "Oh shut it, I didn't

steal him he's Cindy's ," she says, they all still had smiles on their faces until they saw Carrie and I standing behind Giovanna. "Hello," I say as I waved at them. "Hey girls are you

here by yourselves?" Tom asked us. "Yeah," I answered. "Well why don't you girls join us," Tom said as he smiled at us. "Sure," Carrie said as she slightly pushed by me and sat

next to Dougie leaving the only seat open next to Danny. I have to remind myself to yell at her later. Giovanna handed Robert over to me as she sat down as I did too. Danny

sat there and gave me a strange look. Giovanna smiled at me "So when was the wedding or when is it?" she asked me. I felt Danny tense up next to me, it was weird how I was

still aware with every movement he made. I show her my ring finger which had no sign of a ring, I felt Danny relax next to me. "He still hasn't proposed yet, then?" she asked,

Danny tensed up once again. "Actually we're not together anymore," I say smiling at her. "Oh sorry…well at least Robert has him," she says smiling at Robert. "Again, no, he doesn't

want anything to do with him or me so…yeah," I say smiling at her. I can see Danny looking at me from the corner of my eyes. "Well how was the tour?" Carrie says as she quickly

changes the subject. Scratch that I won't yell at her later, I can now see Giovanna looking at me, Oh no she knows or feel bad about hearing about Robert's father. "Can I hold

him?" Danny says as he smiled at me. I was quite surprised he showed interest in Robert. I nod as I hand him Robert, everyone is talking around the table as Danny plays with

Robert and I look at them. It was fun to see Robert touch Danny's face over and over again as he studied him. "You know he laughs like you," he says to me as he made faces at

Robert who giggled. "Really I don't think he does," I say as I smile at him. "So how was your tour," I say trying to make a bit more conversation. "It was fun, but it could have

been better," he said looking at me. I don't say anything else, but I just smile at him. "Anyways, how was your tour," he asked me. "Um it was fine, I missed you," I said "Well you

moved along rather soon don't you think?" he says as he looks at me and he wipes off the smile off his face. "I don't really think so, that's why I'm glad you're all back," I said smiling

at him. He smiled at me which made me feel like I was meeting. "Hey Cindy, Tom just asked if we would like to be signed with them?" Carrie said to me as she had the biggest smile

on her face. Tom smiled "So what do you think?" Tom asked the guys. They all nodded "Alright that would be amazing," I say smiling, "Well then it's settled," Tom said. I felt a

bit worried, but I'm sure everything will ok. Well I hope so…

* * *

tarapoynter13- He would get himself another girl, and yep any child of Danny Jones would be adorable ;D Glad you like :D

That girl16-I know that would be one cute baby lol They still have feeling for eachother so maybe it will work out. Glad you like it:D

And thanks for reviewing girls!

Any more readers out there?


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of months have passed since we quit the record company and that we were signed with Super Records. Danny and I have been ok; we barely talk a lot since it's still a

bit awkward especially since he's going out with random bimbo's. And it surprises me that I'm extremely jealous! It makes me mad, but then I remind myself that I called it quits

with him. Nobody has figured anything out about Robert being his son, though I still think that Giovanna might have an idea. Even though Danny was there for Robert's first

birthday he was holding him while we all helped him blow his one candle. I'm really happy that my little monkey (as Danny calls him) got to spend his first birthday with his dad.

Anyways tomorrow Carrie and I get to perform our new songs…I'm not ready though I'm really nervous. See the guys and us are holding two concerts to showcase our new

cd's …so yeah. I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," Carrie says as she gets up from the couch. I immediately look over for a mirror or

anything shiny I can check my makeup. Carrie suddenly lets out a small giggle "You look fine," she whispers as she opens the door and I get up from the couch. Danny and

Dougie stand in the doorway "Hello," they say together. "Hello," Carrie and I say. "Ello," Robert says from the floor where he's playing with some cars. Dougie waves to Robert

and then turns to Carrie "Race you to the tour bus Carrie," says Dougie as he grabs her bag and runs. Carrie follows close behind him leaving Danny and I together. "Hey

monkey," says Danny as he picks Robert up from the floor. Robert has become quite fond of Danny of course "I think they like each other," I say to Danny laughing. "I think so

too, you know they remind me of us," he says as he looks at me. "Yeah," I say as I grab my bag and I smile at him. "Let's go then," Danny says as he smiles at me. I nod and

I walk out of my flat with him. God!! Am I really going to make it through this weekend?

Later at night we arrive at the hotel and boy it's been a long day! During the whole entire time we were on the bus Robert was taken everywhere by the guys to show him

different things. Dougie had him play Xbox with him while the guys laughed saying even Robert could beat him. Then Tom sat with him for a while and played with Robert's toys

as well as some that Tom had. Harry sat with him and had him bang on everything possible on the bus with drumsticks. And Danny just sat with him and played his acoustic

guitar. Robert attempted to play Danny's guitar which made everyone laugh as well as it made Robert laugh. We finally got out of the tour bus and we walked into the hotel

were Tom handed out keys. "Alright last 2 keys, you girls decide who gets the room next to Danny," says Tom as he holds out two keys. Carrie quickly snatches one. "Cindy

will take it," Carrie says as she runs over to her room. I open my door as everyone starts heading towards their rooms. "Mommy needs a quick shower," I say to Robert as

he smiles. "I'll take him off your hands while you shower," says Danny as he comes next to me. "Danny…no it's really ok," I say trying to not get to nervous from having him

around. "Nah come here monkey," he says as Robert immediately gives into him. "Thanks," I say as I smile. "Welcome," he says as he smiles at Robert and me. I smile back as

he starts walking into his room. I smile to myself as I pull in my bags. Oh…no I'm starting to fall for him again! Well actually I shouldn't say that since I never stopped loving

him. It may seem pathetic, but I kept in touch with everything he did while he was in America and all over the world. I guess it wouldn't have been hard to stay together but

I knew he was going to be stubborn if he knew about Robert. I quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed quickly after. I put on my polka dot pj bottoms and a pink tank

top. I grabbed my key and I made my way next door. I knocked on the door and Danny stood in the doorway. "Hey," I said smiling at him. "Hey…baby is sleeping do you want to

come in and talk for a while?" he asks me. What should I say? I mean I want to but I'm scared. "Just to catch up," he says as he keeps looking at me. "Yeah sure," I say smiling

at him as I walk in. I sit on the couch next to his bed where Robert is peacefully sleeping. Danny closes the door and sits next to me. "So what do you want to talk about?" I ask

him. "Well what did you do when I left?" he asked me. "Oh nothing just recorded the album and toured," I say honestly. He gives me a look, he's trying to figure out something.

"So what did you do when you left to America?" I asked him. His expression changed he had a painful look in his eyes. "Well I got to meet the fans and tour and got drunk a

lot," he says as he looks at me. "Come on Danny you're handsome there had to be some girls," I say to him. "Ok I met some birds but nothing special. How about you? You had

to have Robert right after I left," he says looks at me intensively. "Yeah, but I haven't been in a relationship," I said as I looked at my hands not being able to stand his eyes.

"What about Robert's dad?" he asked me. "Well what about him?" I ask as I looked at him. "Does he know about Robert?" he asked me. I thought I said that… "Yeah, he just

doesn't want anything to do with us," I said. "Cindy…that's what you said at the restaurant," he says as he looks at me. "Fine he doesn't know, but I didn't tell him because he

has a great life going for him," I say defending my reason. "Well if you ever need anything I'm here," he says as he smiles at pats my hand. "Thanks Danny," I say smiling at him.

I'm so glad almost everything is back to normal between us.

* * *

tarapoynter13- I know he finally met him, we'll just have to wait and see if Cindy tells. And they'll be seeing more of eachother :D


	5. Chapter 5

Boy was this morning busy! We all had to practice for the show tonight and had to do some interviews in just a small amount of time. We all took a small break and we decided to go

out and eat at a restaurant. We are currently talking about the possible themes for Tom's birthday party. "Cindy is that you?" I heard someone asks behind me. I turned around

and I saw Andrew. Andrew and I went out for a bit after I had my little monkey, but it was never anything official. Andrew is 6'1 has curly short brown hair and blue eyes. Carrie

called him the replacement Danny, which I admit was true in a way. "Hey, how are you?" I asked him as I got up from my chair. He gave me a hug "Fine, thanks," he said as he

let go of me. "Everyone this is Andrew, Andrew this is Tom, Giovanna, Harry, Dougie, and Danny and of course you know Carrie and Robert," I say smiling. They interchange

hellos Andrew turns back to me. "Now look at you," he says as he twirls me around. "You're more beautiful than you were last time…well of course if that's possible," he says

as he smiles at me. I blushed slightly "Oh why doesn't he just bugger off," I heard Danny whisper behind me. I smile at Andrew without saying anything else to be honest I just

want him to leave. "Well I have to go, but we should go out to for dinner someday," he says. "Yeah, sure I still have the same number," I say half smiling. "Alright love, call you

then," he says as he gives me a hug and leaves. I sat back down without wanting to look at anyone especially Danny. He must of thought of the same thing because he turned

to his food and didn't talk for the rest of the time.

We all went back to the venue after eating Giovanna was going to take care of Robert while I rehearsed. "I'm taking five," yelled Carrie as her and Dougie ran past me. I guess

I'm off to rehearse by myself. I swear those two will end up together. I kept walking towards the stage as I heard someone playing the guitar. I made my way to the stage and

I saw Danny just playing his guitar, he didn't used to do this before. He used to be around a lot of people not isolated, I hope me being here doesn't have to do anything with it.

"Hey," I say as I smile at him. "Hey," he says as he puts his guitar down. I sit down on the edge of the stage. He comes over and sits next to me. "Why did you stop playing?"I

asked him. He looks at me and smiles "What? Do you need me playing you something before the show?" he said. I nod at him as I smile. See he used to play me songs or random

stuff on his guitar before I went on stage, because it would calm my nerves. "So what did you do when I was gone?" he asked me. "Well I played all of your songs and some

demo's you did at the studio," I say as I think back. "You missed me admit it," he says as he laughs and pokes me side. I push him playfully "Shut it Jones," I say as he pokes me

again. "Admit it," he says as he keeps poking me. "Fine, I missed you Danny Jones," I say blushing slightly. "Ha," he says. "Now did you miss me?" I ask him. I knew for sure that

I missed him while he was gone, but did he miss me? "Of course I did," he says smiling at me. I smile so he did miss me. I looked out to all the open space in front of us. "I feel

like playing tag," I say randomly. Danny turned to me and laughed. "Come on let's play tag!" I say smiling and I tug on his arm. "I can't I should practice for tonight," he says.

"Please!! Please!" I ask as I pout and I bat my eyelashes at him. Danny bites his lip and then smiles. "Fine, but you're it first," he says as he jumps off the stage and runs. I

quickly get off myself and I run behind him. After a couple of minutes of tagging each other. I fell to the ground laughing because of how much fun we were having. Danny came

over and tickled me he was right on top of me as I pleaded for him to stop. "Danny…Stop!!" I said in between giggles. After pleading a couple of more times he stopped, but he

was still on top of me. I looked at him as he looked at me and he got so close to me that I could feel his heavy breathing on my face. He leaned in closer as my phone suddenly

went off. Danny rolled off of me and lay next to me. I took out my phone as I whispered sorry to Danny.

Hello

_Hey it's Andrew_

I turned to look at Danny who smiled at me. I sat up as well as well as he did too.

_Cindy are you there?_

Oh yeah sorry Andrew

Danny's smile turned into a frown as he looked away from me.

_I was calling to invite you to go out for dinner tomorrow after your show_

Um…yeah sure

_Alright then see you tomorrow_

Hmm…Bye

_Bye_

I put my phone back in my jeans pocket and I looked at Danny.

"Danny I'm sorry tha-," I was interrupted by him. "It's fine, um…I'm going to go practice," Danny said as he stood up and walked toward the stage. I looked at him as he left me

behind. Oh my god! I almost kissed him and then stupid Andrew had to call! I fell so bad! Danny looked so hurt. I should go and talk to him. I stood up and I walked toward the

stage. To my surprise Danny was standing there kissing one of his bimbos called Vanessa. I immediately walked outside. I can't stand seeing him with other women. I sat down

on the hard concrete and I buried my face in my hands and I cried. A couple of minutes had passed and I had gotten text but I didn't bother to check them. "Carrie is looking for

you," I heard Danny say coldly. I didn't want to go because everyone would see me I already felt stupid, so I simply nodded. I saw him knelt next to me. "Are you ok?" he asked

softly. I was still embarrassed yet angry so I didn't answer him again. I felt his hand on my face as his other hand removed my hands from my face. "Hey look at me, are you ok?"

he asked me. I nodded as I tried to smile, but failed. Danny wiped the tears off my face. His touch on my skin was incredible! I got goosebumps all over my arms. "Why don't we

go and talk about this after tonight?" he asks me. "No, it's fine I'm just not feeling well," I say smiling at him. He keeps my hand in his own "Alright love, then come on," he says

as we go back inside. We walk up to Carrie who is talking to Carrie who is talking to Dougie. She looks at me and sighs "Come on let's go talk for a bit," she says as she takes me

away from everyone. We walk into an empty dressing room "What's wrong?" she asks me. "Well I saw him making out with that girl, but I can't stand it I feel horrible," I say trying

not to cry. "Oh…I'm sorry, but you'll either have to tell him how you feel or deal with it," she says as she hugs me. Oh well I'll have to deal with it.

* * *

tarapoynter13- I know he's really cute about it. Glad you like it :D


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about a month since Danny kissed his bimbo…well girlfriend Vanessa. And a month since I've been going out with Andrew. We've been doing a couple of summer shows

with the guys and it's been fun. I mean of course when she's not there, but otherwise everything is fine. I can't help to not like her; she's rude and just plain awful! Even Giovanna

doesn't like her so that should tell you how bad she is. Anyways Andres is here now, but to be honest I'm sick of having him around! He's so controlling! I hate how I can't even

decide when I just want to relax for the night. He's been here for about 3 hours just watching TV and just rambling about something. I'm not even listening anymore "I'm really

tired, and I have to get up early tomorrow," I say. "Oh, I'll let you sleep then," he says as he kisses me and smiles. "See ya tomorrow," he says as he leaves and closes the

door behind him. I could tell he was pissed, but I don't really care. I changed into some short shorts and a tank top. I was about to lie down when there was knock on my door.

Ugh I hope it's not Andrew again! To my surprise Danny is standing in front of me inside. "Hey come in," I say as he walks in and runs his fingers through his hair. "What's up?" I

ask feeling a bit nervous. "Well I came to talk to ask you if you cheated on me when we were going out?" he blurts out. I'm taken back by his question. "No, of course not I would

never do that, even if we were still together I would never do that," I say looking at him. I can see he's getting angry "It just doesn't add up! And you met Andrew when we were

going out I remember him!," he yells. "Yeah so I met the guy, but it doesn't mean anything," I say getting angry myself. "He's Robert's dad isn't he? I mean it doesn't add up,

because he can't be mine I would of known!" he yells again. "He's not his dad!" I yell back. I mean I didn't exactly say that Robert wasn't his son right? "Of course he's not

because you probably don't know who his father is either! God knows who you sleep with!" he yells at me. "Danny I can't believe you! How can you say that about me?

Out of all people," I say as tears are spilled out of my eyes. "Well I thought knew you too, but I guess not," he says as he leaves and slams the door behind him. I can't believe

him! How could he practically call me a bitch? I slowly walk over to my bed and I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

xMcFlyxKatiexLoverx-Thanks glad you like it :D

tarapoynter13- Andrew is kinda in the way lol I think Cindy will just have to wait to tell Danny now that this happened :( Glad you like it though :D


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning not really in the mood to do a show. Unfortunately I have to go to rehearsals and I have to see that asshole. I can't believe I might actually hate Danny

Jones after what happened last night. I got dressed and I made my way to take us to the car that was going to take us to the venue. I really wasn't in the mood to hear anyone talk

right now, especially Danny. I put in my headphones and I blasted my IPod. During the ride Danny would look at me once and a while probably hoping I would look at him. I simply

pulled on the hood on my hoodie and I looked out the window. I decided I won't talk to him anymore he's said horrible things about me.

We've gone over everything, but I'm sitting here with my guitar just because I can't stand being in the same dressing room that he's in. I heard footsteps behind me

so I turned around to see Danny standing a couple of feet away from me. "What do you want?" I asked him angrily. "Well I wanted to apologize," Danny said. "Well apology not

accepted,now can you leave I have to practice," I say as I turn back to my guitar. "Cindy, come on," Danny said as he came over and stood right in front of me. "NO! I don't think

we can even be friends," I say to him as I put my guitar down. "You don't mean that," he says as he gets closer to me. "Yes I do! I'm so angry! I can't even explain to you how

much I am," I say rolling up my hands into fist. Before I could do or say anything he leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him back "What are you doing?" I ask him "I'm

apologizing," he says as he tries to kiss me again but I push him back. "You can't fix everything with a kiss," I say. "Why not?"He asks as he looks at me. He is so close to me

our noses are touching "Because we are both in relationships," I say to him. "I'm not," he says as he leans in and kisses me again. "Well I'm in one," I say as I push him away

again. He looks at me and then kisses me again, but this time I couldn't push him back. He was as eager as I was to kiss. I kissed back as he simply smiled as I did. We reached

up for air as we heard steps coming toward us. Danny simply took a step back and smiled at me. I couldn't help but to smile back at him. "Oy, there you are Tom's looking for

ya," Neil saysas he looks at both of us. "Right thanks mate," Danny says to Neil as we watch him leave. Danny leaned in and gave me another quick kiss. "You better go with

Tom," I say to him not wanting to push this anymore. "Alright but promise me we'll talk tomorrow over coffee," Danny says looking at me. "Yeah, sure just go," I say smiling at

him. He smiles and leaves towards the dressing rooms. God! What am I doing? I'm getting all the old feelings again I can't believe it I feel like a teenager again. I guess I'm still

headover heels for Danny Jones and I think he still may be too.

* * *

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- Ha I know they're not going to like eachother at all! Glad you like it :D

tarapoynter13- He was a bit mean but I think it's ok now, maybe he'll figure more things out soon ;D Glad you like it :D


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning and I quickly ready it was 10:00 a.m. and Danny would be here in half an hour. I couldn't help but to feel really excited of having him around with me. I

mean sure he said some horrible things but I can't help but to forgive him. I know that he was just upset about the whole situation. I pulled on nice jeans, a pretty pink blouse

along with some flats. I heard a knock and I hurried to the door. I opened it and I saw Andres standing there. I had completely forgotten about him. "Hey what are you doing

here?" I asked him. He gave me a weird look as he walked in leaving the door open behind him. "Where are you going?" he asked me. "To have breakfast with Danny," I say

not being able to stop a smile from coming to my face. He took both of my arms in his and started shaking me "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT BLOKE! I'VE SEEN

HOW HE STILL LOOKS AT YOU," he yells as he keeps shaking me. "I will if I want to! Now let me go," I say. "Really?" he says as he yells at me and throws me to the floor.

"Leave her alone," I hear Danny say from behind Andrew. "Lovely you're here, we we're just talking about you," Andrew says. "Andrew just leave! We're done! I don't want

to see you again," I say getting up Andrew turns around and punches Danny in the mouth. Danny immediately punches him back and pushes him into the hallway. I get up

and I push Danny back in the room as I close the door. Danny was bleeding a bit from his lip. I sit him down on the bed as I grab a Kleenex and I clean his lip up. "Thanks for

that, are you ok?" I ask him. "Yeah, let me take a look at you," he says as he grabs my arm and looks at them. I had some old bruises that I had gotten from Andrew along

with new ones that were popping up in my arms. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" he asks me as he runs his fingers over my bruises. "I don't know, I was scared,"

I say looking at him. I guess I should have told, maybe not him because I was pissed at him but someone. "I'm sorry," I say looking at him again. "What are you sorry for?" he

asks me. "I don't know I'm just sorry," I say half-smiling. "You haven't changed at all," he says. "What do you mean?" I ask him. "You're sorry for the mindless little things, look

why don't we just go and get some Starbucks?" he asks as he smiles at me. I nod and we both get up and leave.

On our way there Danny drags me into a flower shop. He buys a couple of roses and gives them to me "What are these for?" I ask him as I smell them. "I still want to apologize

for what I said and I knew making out with you would not make you forgive me, because if I don't do this I will feel completely terrible and I won't be able to partly forgive

myself for what I said to you" he says as he smiles at me. Aww…I think that has been the sweetest thing he has ever done since I met him. "So do you forgive me?" he asks.

"Of course Danny," I say as I smile at him. He caught me off guard by giving me a bear hug, "Thanks so much!" he says into my ear. I hug him back "Your welcome and just

don't be too hard on yourself," I say smiling. We let go off each other and we make our way to Starbucks.

We order our coffees and we sit down on one of the tables. "Can I ask you something?" he says. "Sure go ahead," I say taking a sip from my coffee. "Why were you crying that

day at the arena, I mean I'm still confused why you were," he asks. I smile as I take a deep breath "Well I was upset that you were going out with Vanessa, but I couldn't do

anything about it because I broke us up," I say half smiling. "Guess you were bummed out too," he says as he plays with his coffee. I love this about Danny he can be the

goofiest guy you'll ever meet, but he has a deep side too. "Yup, I heard that you were too," I say feeling bad; I can't even imagine how he was afterwards. "Well I was going

to propose that day," he says as he looks at me. Ok now I feel really bad, scratch that I feel terrible! He wasn't supposed to tell me this; it should have been one of those

things you keep to yourself. "Danny…I'm really sorry," I say looking at him too. We sit in silence for a couple of seconds "Why did you break up with me?" he asks. Oh god I

was hoping we wouldn't have to talk about this. But I mean he has the right to know about Robert being his son. "I'm afraid that if I tell you all of this, us getting along will

be over in a seconds" I say looking at him. "Just tell me it will be fine," he says as he puts his hand over mine. "Promise?" I say as I look at him. "Promise," he answers as he

smiles at me. I take a deep breath "I broke up with you because that day I found out I was having Robert and then you told me about leaving and I don't know I just freaked

and I knew you wouldn't of wanted to leave if you would of known so I decide right at the spot to just end it," I say looking at him the whole entire time. He now has a

surprised expression and pulls back his hand as he looks at me. "So Robert is my son too?" he asks. I nod "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you must be pissed," I say as I try to

hide my face behind my hands. We sit in silence once again "Look at me," he says all of a sudden. I take my hands off my face and I look at him. "You know I was hoping he

was, but then I didn't know if I was right," he says as he runs his fingers through his hair. "So where do we go from here?" I ask him feeling a bit nervous. "I don't know,

but I can't believe I'm a dad," he says smiling which comforts me a bit. "Yeah you are," I say smiling at him too. "I can't wait to go back home, you know I've never been so

excited to go back home," he says smiling at me. "You know I'm quite relieved to know you don't completely hate me," I say as I look at him. "Love could I ever hate you?

Now come on let's go," he says as we get up and we leave.

* * *

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- Glad you liked it! And it looks like Andrew is gone so no worries! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Everything has been great all day. Danny got to the venue and told everyone that he was Robert's dad. Everyone except Giovanna was surprised I think I heard her whisper

something about being right. Oh and Danny has been treating me like we never broke up…well of course we aren't going out but it's not awkward like it used to be before.

And to top it off we had an amazing show tonight I don't think I've been so pumped up for a gig in a while. Danny, Dougie, Carrie and I decided that we wanted to stay out

and go to the club tonight. We are now just drinking some beers and some other girly drinks that the guys bought us. "Let's go dance," Carrie said to Dougie as she pulled

on his arm. He made a funny face and got dragged to the dance floor. "Do you want to go dance?" Danny asked me as he looked out to the dance floor and then back at me.

I nodded; he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. I can't believe that Danny and I are completely fine after I told him about my little monkey…I mean our little

monkey. I feel like we're picking up right where we left off. We danced close to each other as the music plays loudly. Danny has he hands on my waist as I keep my arm on

his shoulders. After a while of dancing we go back to our table were Dougie and Carrie are sitting laughing. "Hey we're going to head back to the hotel," says Carrie. "Why?"

I ask her. "Oh, just tired," she says as she smiles at me. Oh I can't wait to see Tom's face when he knows about this. "Ok then," I say as they both get up and leave. We get

more beers and we simply talk. I start feeling a bit ditzy after my fourth one so I stop, Danny drinks another one then we decide to make our way to the hotel. I made my way

to my room as Danny stood in front of his door "Argh…I can't see straight I can't open my door," he attempts to whisper but fails. We laugh as I walk across the hallway and

I open his door. I turn back around to give him his key. He looks down at me as he leans in closer to me. He pulls a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiles at me. I look

up at him and lean into him and I give him a kiss. He kisses me back immediately and it turns into a make out session in the middle of the hallway. "Danny we shouldn't be

doing this here what if someone sees us," I say in between kisses. Danny starts walking into his room taking me into his room. I close the door behind us. It seemed that

the closer we got to his bed there were more of our clothes on the floor. It's official ladies and gentlemen Danny Jones has complete power over me.

I woke up the next morning utterly confused and with a major headache. I could remember bits of last night well to be more exact things before I went to sleep.

I looked up and I say Danny's face, he had both of his arms hugging me in towards his chest. I quite enjoyed this actually I never thought that this was going to happen

again I can't wait until Carrie hears about this… Oh shit! We have an interview this morning. I slowly take Danny's arms off me as I get up and I look for my clothes. I get

dressed and I finally find my phone 9:30 a.m. Damn we're leaving in 30 minutes. "Dan, get up," I whisper to Danny as I poke his arm. "Mmhh," he simply mumbles. I see

some things never change. "Danny get up," I say as I slightly move him a bit. He opens his eyes "Morning," he says. "Morning, now get going we have to leave in half an hour,

get up," I say as I look down at him. He slowly starts to get out of bed. I look around the room for my purple purse, until I spot it by the door. "I have to and get ready see

ya later," I say as I grab my purse and I wave and leave. I open my door across my room and I run straight into the shower. After a couple of minutes I head out and I start

getting dressed I hurry to the door as I hear a knock on the door. I run and get it and Carrie walks in with a big smile on her face. "Did someone get lucky last night?" I ask

her as she closes the door and I sit on my bed along with my makeup. "Cindy…no we just made out outside by the entrance," she says smiling as she looks around the room.

"Speaking about getting lucky, your bed is done," she says as she sits on the bed and looks at me. I slightly giggled "Cindy!" Carrie said laughing as she threw a pillow at

me. "I didn't sleep here, I was in Mr. Jones room all last night until this morning," I sat simply as I put on my mascara. "Are you guys back together?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I mean we've been extremely close the last couple of days," I say thinking back on the last couple of days. I mean were we back together? Or was it a slip

that happened? "Just be careful," she said to me. I nodded and I put my makeup away. We quickly made our way downstairs to the car where the guys were already

waiting. Carrie sat next to Dougie in the back seat as I sat next to Danny. Danny didn't even look at me he instead looked out the window the whole entire way.

What the fuck was going?

* * *

tarapoynter13- I know he's so happy about it, Glad you like it! :D

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- They're really cute! Glad you like :D

dani6135-Really glad you like it! And thanks for reviewing! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10:

We arrived at a park where our interview would take place. After our part of the interview I went to sit on a bench next to a little pond. I really didn't know what to think I mean

did Danny use me? Or did he not really know what was going on last night? I'm so confused!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Carrie's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked over to find Cindy. My god she was so different after we arrived. I guess it could have been because that bum didn't talk to her the whole entire way here or at all really.

I really have to talk to that boy. I made my way over to where he was sitting next to Dougie. "Hey Dan, can I talk to you about something?" I say to him. As he shoots me a

confused look. "Sure," he says as he gets up and walks over to me. Dougie turns the other way even though I know he will try to listen. "Do you know what's wrong with Cindy?

She was fine before we left the hotel, but now she' s upset and she doesn't want to talk to me," I say to him. "No, where is she?" he asked me. "I think she said she was going

by the pond did you guys go at it again?" I asked. "No, quite the opposite actually," he says half-smiling, I fake being surprised. "Then I don't see why she should be upset, I see

that you're upset too," I said to him. "She's probably pissed at me because I didn't talk to her at all on the way, but it's because I'm confused I don't know if she went along

because she was drunk or because she wanted to," he says. My god this boy is thick. "Danny I can assure you that she wanted to not because she was drunk why don't you

talk to her, she probably thinks you've used her," I say. "Alright thanks Carrie," Danny says smiling at me as he leaves towards Cindy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cindy's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat down at looking at the ducks. "Hey," I heard behind me. I turned around and I saw Danny standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey," I say. I turn back around to

the pond. He sat next to me in silence for a couple of seconds before he spoke. "Look I know you probably think I'm mad at you or something, but I was just confused," said

Danny. "Confused about what?" I asked as I looked at him. "If you were drunk last night that you didn't know what you were doing or if you really wanted to be together," Danny

said as he looked at me too. "Danny, I was drunk, but I did want to be with you, but I guess it didn't help either that I kinda ran out this morning right?" I say smiling at him.

He smiles at me "Right," he says as he leans downs and gives me a kiss. I wish I had a camera, this seems like one of those moments were you snaps the pictures of the random

couples at the park. Ha! Maybe that's just me... "Just so we're clear, do you want to be my girlfriend…again," he says as he looks at me smiling. I nod as I give him another peck.

We walk back hand in hand to the where the others are. I don't know but everything seemed right I have my beautiful little monkey, and my new/old boyfriend Danny. "Finally,"

says Giovanna as the others laughed. "What?" she asked. I love Giovanna! She just is the funny person who always says the right thing…guess that's why Tom and her are

together they are very similar. Danny and I sat on the grass with the others. Danny kept holding my hand as he put his other arm around my waist. "Where's Doug?" Danny

asked Tom. "Over there with Carrie, you know I'm starting to think they like each other," says Tom. "Oy…you say I'm thick," Danny says smiling. "You are mate," says Tom

laughing as well as we all do. I really hope everything works out between Doug and Carrie.

* * *

dani6531- Thanks, I think that Carrie seems like a sweety! Glad you like it :D

xMcflyxLoverxKatiex- Thanks glad you like it! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11:

Danny and I have been dating for about three weeks now. I had forgotten how much I missed having him around me all the time. Let's see news broke out about Danny being

Roberts dad which was horrible last thing I wanted was my kid's face in the paper but oh well to late for that. Also Carrie and Dougie started going out 2 weeks ago as well, Tom

doesn't seem to mind much unless they kiss in front of him too often. Oh I'm trying to include Danny in everything that has to do with the little monkey since he already missed

a lot. Danny has spoiled him like crazy though…I don't know why I was so worried before. Danny and Dougie take Robert out to the garden to run around even though Robert

is barely able to run without getting distracted by something else. Monkey has now learned all the guys name and refers to them as his uncles. I also got to see Kathy and

Vicky, Dan's mum and sister. His mum was so excited to meet monkey her first grandson. She and Vicky also spoil him a lot. Let's see…monkey calls Danny dad, the first day

he actually did Danny's face was so light up I even took a picture haha. Another new thing that we do is that monkey and I stay over at Danny's 3 or 4 times a week. I was

now sitting in Danny's living room writing a song as Robert played with some new toys Danny had gotten him. Danny walked into the living room hair wet from the shower.

"What you writing love?" he asked as he sat next to me and gave me a kiss on my head. "Oh just felt like writing for a bit," I say as I look at him and I smile. He leans over

me and reads from my lyrical book. "This is good," he says as he looks back at me and smiles. I lean in towards him "Really? Cause I don't think it's going ok," I say as I look

up at him. I can smell his cologne…Mmhh. He takes my pen and changes some words around and then looks down at me as he gives me a kiss. I kiss him back and I run my

fingers through his hair, but then I remember Robert is here too. "Danny our son is in here," I say as I gasp for air. "Right then," he says as he parts away but then starts

tickling me. I laugh uncontrollably as Danny giggles too. "I wanna play," says Robert as he jumps on us and we both start tickling Robert. The phone rings and I leave Danny

with Robert on the couch as I get his phone.

Hello

_Hello Tom_

How are ya?

_Fine thank you. How about you?_

Fine, look have I called the wrong place I was looking for Danny

_No, but I'll have Dan come to the phone_

Thanks

"Danny, Tom's on the phone for you," I say to Danny as I a walk over to him and I hand him the phone. Danny takes the phone and I take Robert off his lap. "Alright then see

ya in a bit," he says and hangs up. "It's done we're going to our South American tour in a month," he says as he looks at me. I can tell that's there is something wrong "That's

so cool! Why aren't you excited hun" I ask him. "Well the trip will take a whole two weeks," he says as monkey climbs right back to his lap. "Yeah so?" I ask him. "Well I'll have

to be away from you and our little monkey," he says as he gets his nose pulled by Robert which makes both of them giggle. "It's too bad I'm busy, otherwise I would go with

you, but don't worry I'll be here when you come back," I say laughing at the last bit, he laughs too. "Promise?" he asks still smiling, I know he's kidding but I can see in his

eyes he really wants to be assured. "Yes I promise," I say as I hold up my right hand and I smile at him. He leans in and gives me a kiss.

One month

All of us are at the airport, today the boys leave for South America. "I'll see you in two weeks then," Danny says as he smiles at me. I smile and nod back "Daddy go bye in

airplane," Roberts asks Danny who is holding him at the moment. "Yup," Danny answers him. I'm actually really sad that Danny is leaving, but I can't let him see that otherwise

he'll be upset himself "Gate C2, 187 Sao Paulo, Brazil now boarding," I heard a women's voice over the intercom. "That's mine," Danny says as he hands Robert to me and he

gives me another kiss as well as another hug. "Call me ok? Either way I'll keep an eye on Tom's tweets," I say to him as I smile. I step back but Robert is still holding on to

Danny. "Bye daddy," he says as he let's go of Danny. Danny smiles and gives us both kisses before he grabs his bags and turns toward the guys. "Bye Tom, Bye Dougie, bye

Harry, bye daddy," Robert yells as he waves at them. The guys laugh as they wave back and leave. "Mum, I'm going to miss daddy," Robert says to me as he puts his little

head on my chest. "Me too hun, me too," I say to him as I watch Danny and the guys disappear into the distance.

* * *

dani6531- Thanks for reading! Glad you like it :D Thanks for reviewing!

xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex- She is really sweet, glad you like it :D And thanks for reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12:

Ok, a whole two weeks have passed since the guys left and they're coming back today! I'm so excited I missed Danny so much; he called me every time that he could. Of course I

knew what they were doing because Tom was tweeting like mad all day. I think he's addicted to it now. Carrie and I have been helping Giovanna with preparations for their

wedding which is a couple of weeks. "I see them," Carrie says as a smile appears on her face. I smile as I see them four coming our way. All five of us are here waiting for

them (Izzy, Giovanna, Carrie, Robert, and I). I was going to drive Danny home since I knew he would be really tired. "Daddy!" yells Robert as he sees Danny comes our way.

Robert runs hallway to Danny as he sees him. "Monkey!" Danny yells too as he walks faster and picks Robert up from the floor with one arm as he carries his bags on the

other. Danny walks over to me with a big smile on his face as he gives me a kiss. I can see that we're not the only ones doing this the others are too. "Missed you," I say as

he puts his bags down and holds me by the waist. "Missed you too babe, and sorry I didn't call often," he says to me. "Don't worry about it I know you were busy," I say

smiling at him. "I'm so jetlagged I just want to go home and sleep," he says as he picks his bags up again. "I'll take Robert so you don't have to carry him too," I say holding

my arms out. "No, I'm fine, besides this is the welcoming I've had in years," he says smiling. "Ok, if you say so," I say as I smile at him. "Bye guys see ya in a couple of days,"

says Tom as he waves to everyone. "Bye," we all say as we go our separate ways. "I'll drop you off at your place then so you can rest," I say as we get closer to my car.

"Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?" he asked me as he put Robert in his seat. "No, I have the rest of the week off," I say to him as I sit in my own seat

and he sits in his. "Do you want to stay the night at my place?" he asks as he starts looking through my cd's. "Umm…sure, I'll text Carrie later, but aren't you tired?" I ask him.

He must be they had to take so many flights to get back home. "Yeah, but I rather hear some noise in the flat than to hear nothing and I really missed you two," he says as

he puts in my Jimmy Eat World cd. He falls asleep on the way back to his flat. Poor Danny, I bet he forgot he has an extremely loud son, I hope he can get some sleep

tonight. "Danny we're here," I say as I text Carrie. He starts opening his eyes "Come on sleepy head let's go inside," I say to him as I smile and I close my phone. We

head inside and we put Robert to sleep. It's nearly 1 in the morning so we decide to go to sleep. Danny and I lay in bed as he tells me about his trip and hugs me close

to him. "Sounds amazing," I say as I play with the necklace he's wearing, I gave it to him a couple of years ago when I went to France. "I can't believe you still have this,

you know I haven't gone to France since we went that one weekend for our anniversary," I say as I keep playing with the necklace. "I kept it because you gave it to me,

say why don't we go to France you have a couple of days off and so do I, we can leave monkey at my mums," he says as he looks at me. It would be a good idea; I would

love to go back. "Ok, let's go," I say looking at him. He gives me a kiss and hugs me "Glad I'm back I really missed you babe," Danny says to me. "I'm glad too babe," I say

to him as I hug him. Yay can't believe that we're going to France together!

* * *

dani6531: He is a really cute kid :D Glad you like it :D


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so so so sorry that I was gone

I started school and I was finding out how everything was going to work out again

Well anyways hope you all enjoy this

And I will be posting the sequel to untitled which is called Stuck On You (incase you were eading it)

And I promise this won't happen again

* * *

Ch 13:

Danny and I arrived at in Paris yesterday afternoon. I don't think I had been so excited to be here but sad cause my monkey wasn't here it was going to be my first birthday

without him. Though he didn't seem to mind staying at Kathy's house for a couple of days. We made plans to be here two days, just a short visit cause we suddenly had to

go back to the studio earlier, but Tom fixed that so we could still come. He said it was very important that we didn't miss out on this trip…weird. "Morning babe, Happy

Birthday" said Danny as he came to the bed with my breakfast. "Aww…Danny thanks you're such a sweetheart," I say as I sit up and I take my breakfast. He leans down

and gives me a kiss "Now I have to go out for a bit I have to do something, but I've booked you down at the spa," he says as he looks down at me and smiles.

"What are you doing Jones?" I ask him feeling a bit eager; see he invited me out for dinner last night. "Can't tell you it's a surprise, well gotta go love ya babe," he says

as he starts to leave. "Danny!" I yell out as I laugh. "Nope, not going to tell ya," he says as he closes the door behind him and leaves me completely confused. I

wonder what he's up to.

Ok so I spent most of my day down at the spa and I have gotten a massage, a facial, my pedicure and manicure redone. I feel so relaxed but I haven't been able to stop

thinking about what Danny's going to do. He's usually really bad at keeping secrets. I've texted him and he still won't even give me a small clue to what he's doing. I

walk into the room and I notice a note in his hand writing

_Hey babe_

_We have reservations at 7:00_

_I will wait for you out in the lobby_

_Love, Danny_

Aww…I think he might be going all out on this. I look at my clock 5:45, I better hurry I don't want to be late. I make my way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I

decide to wear my new red dress and a black belt. Along with black heals and a matching purse. I do my hair in pretty soft curls and I pin it up into a pretty bun. I quickly

out on my makeup. By the time I'm done it's 6:45. I make my way back out into the room and I leave for the lobby. As I walk out the elevator I can see Danny standing

by the door, he's wearing a smart suit and he actually looks really nice. He sees me and meets me hallway with a big smile on his face. "You look beautiful babe," he said

as he grabbed my hand. "Thanks hun, you don't look to bad yourself," I say as I smile at him and I give him a kiss. "Now come on, we've got to get going," he says as he

takes me to our car. He drove us out of the hotel parking lot. "Now where exactly did you say we were going?" I ask as I look at him and I smile. "I didn't," he says laughing.

"Ok then where are we going?" I ask him as I turn to look at him. He laughs again "You are the most impatient person ever," he says as he looks at me. "I've been told

before, so where are we going," I ask still not dropping the subject. "We are going to Le Jules Verne," he says putting a French accent to it. I laugh as he fails, but yet

I'm really excited. "That's where we went to dinner when we came together, I really like that place," I say smiling at him. "I knew you would babe," he says as he smiles

but keeps his eyes on the road. We arrive a couple of minutes later to the Eiffel Tower where the restaurant is. We hold hands the hold entire way, but I can tell there's

something wrong his hands are a bit sweaty. As we get to the floor of the restaurant I see rose petals all the way to a table in the middle of the restaurant that is

completely empty. Aww…Danny! "This is wonderful," I say smiling to myself as I look around I see a couple of candles and more rose petals. "Glad you like it, cause it's

all for ya" he says as he takes a seat and a waiter pulls out my own chair as I sit. "You did this all for me?" I ask as I smile at him. The waiter pours some wine into

our glasses and then leaves. "You all for you babe," he says as he gives me one of his famous smiles that makes girls melt. "Why?" I ask as he takes a drink of his

wine. He smiles "You are one of the most amazing persons I've ever met in my whole entire life and I love you," he says as he grabs my hand. Aww…I don't think

anyone has ever said anything to me like that. He suddenly gets up and gets down on one knee in front of me. OMG! Is he going to propose? Ahh!! "That's why I

want to spend the rest of my life with you," he says as he pulls out a red box out of his pockets and opens it, which reveals a pretty engagement ring. He takes it

out and takes my hand "Cindy will you marry me?" he asks me. AHH!!! I'm so surprised but I can't really talk right now so I nod as tears start to build in my eyes. He

laughs as he puts on the ring and then gives me a kiss. "I'm sorry I'm just a bit speechless," I say as I hug him. He laughs again "It's ok babe, I was just scared you

would say no," he says as he hugs me back. Poor Danny! "Aww…Danny I love you," I say as I give him a kiss. "Love you too Cindy," he says as he kisses me back.

I can't believe it I'm engaged! I'm going to be Mrs. Danny Jones!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14:

Danny and I came back to England yesterday morning haven't seen him since then though. When I came back all the girls knew of course since the guys knew.

Apparently Dougie helped Danny organized everything. "Cindy the guys are almost on," Carrie yells from the living room. I close my laptop. I think I may be getting

addicted to twitter like Tom. I walk into the living where Carrie and Robert are sitting in front of the T.V. Doug and Danny texted a while ago telling us that they

would have an interview after all on T4 with Miquita, I haven't been able to see Danny since the night we came back from Paris. I sat down next to Robert, leaving

him in between Carrie and me.

"Hello everyone I'm Miquita Oliver and we've got the lovely McFly boys here today," she says as the guy's wave. "Mum dad's on the telly," says Robert excitedly as

he points at Danny. "Yeah I know," I say smiling at him as I look back at the T.V. "How are you guys?" she asks. "Great," says Tom. "Nice, now you guys were

down in South America doing a tour, how was it?" she asks. "Great we did a tour and we promoted our cd down there it was amazing," Tom says. "Good now how

were the fans down there?" Miquita asks. "Oh awesome they were awesome they are of course a bit wild compared to our other fans," Harry says. "In what way?"

she asks with an amused expression. "There were some people on top of their cars to see us and the streets were filled in some places just to see us," Dougie

says. "But it was really awesome we didn't know we had so many fans out there, and we love all of them," says Tom smiling. "Wow, now what will you guys be

doing in the next few months?" she asks. "Well we've got some summer shows and then a month on holiday," Danny says smiling. "A lot of holidays this year

don't ya think?" she asks as she laughs. "Nah, some of us still have more stuff to record so it isn't really a holiday," Dougie says. "Yeah, but don't worry we won't

have more holidays until next year," says Tom to the camera. "Right cause you're getting married this year actually in a couple of weeks," she says. "Yup, see ya

there right?" Tom asks her. "Yes of course," says Miquita. "Thank god they've been engaged for ages now," says Harry as the everyone else laughs. "Right, now

I hear Tom is not the only one getting married," she says as she looks at Harry, Dougie, and Danny. Oh god I should of known that they would get asked that.

On the day that Danny and I got back from our trip a picture was taken of us by paparazzi and I was immediately asked about my ring. Which by the way I still feel

a bit weird with, so I look at it all the time. I turn my attention back to the telly "Come on who is it? Cause I'm sure there are thousands of girls wanting to know

who it is," Miquita says as she laughs and looks at them. They all point at Danny, who seems to be blushing a bit. "Poor Danny the guys are embarrassing him," says

Carrie. "Well?" she asks him. "I think we'll let Danny answer this one," says Dougie smiling at Danny. "Yeah, Cindy and me are engaged," Danny says smiling which

I can't help but to smile myself. "Well, congratulations, but I think you've just broken some hearts," Miquita says as Danny keeps smiling. "Aww…now everyone really

knows you guys are engaged," says Carrie as she slightly pushes me. "I know but I'm more excited of actually becoming his wife," I say feeling a bit jumpy.

Today we are at the studio. Robert was picked up by Kathy yesterday night. She offered to take care of him for the day so that Carrie and I could record. I sit on the

chair outside working on some last minute song as Carrie records another. I look down at my lyrical book and then to the garden. I absolutely love this studio; it

has a pool and a beautiful garden. And I can really concentrate here and I feel at peace here, though it kind of gives me the creeps. I play some of the part of the

song as I try to figure out the next set of lyrics. I suddenly get goosebumps and I can feel like somebody is looking at me, but I'm too scared to look back. Gosh! I'm

such a wimp! I hear some footsteps behind me so I turn around. Danny is standing there with a big smile on his face. "Hiya babe," he says as he comes over and

gives me a kiss. I kiss him back, but my heart is still racing. "Hi. You scared me I thought someone was going to kill me," I say looking up at him. He gives me an

amused look as he laughs and sits next to me. "What's going on with that head of yours," he says smiling at me as he pulls a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know," I say laughing. "Sorry I didn't come earlier, we've just stopped by on our way to another gig," he says as he looks at me. I frown slightly,

sometimes I wish I could just quit so that we could be together more often. But I can't do that I love my job too much. He looks at me "What are you thinking?"

he ask. "Nothing, and don't worry it's ok it's not like it's your fault I barely had the chance to give you a call or a text," I say half smiling at him. He puts his arm

around my neck as we both look out and we see the sun set. I rest my head on his chest and I listen to his heart. "I was thinking that maybe monkey and you

can stay over at the flat from now on until we can find our own place to move into after we get married," Danny says as he puts his hand on top of mine. I look

up at him "Do you mean permanently?" I ask him. "Yeah unless you don't want to," he says he looks down at me. "Yeah, of course," I say as smile at him.

"Danny we're going now," says as he poles out his face from the door. "Yeah, going mate," Danny says as Dougie disappears behind the door again. " Have

to go, but I'll call I promise," he says getting up and helps me up. "Don't worry about it you don't have to necessarily have to call a text is fine, and I'm

telling you because it's what I'll do," I say smiling at him. He smiles as he leans in toward me and gives me a kiss and leaves. I smile to myself as I wave

goodbye to him. Everything is so perfect!

* * *

dani6531- Haha don't even worrry about it. I get that way too, I feel like I know the characters really well. :D Glad you're liking it

That girl16- I know that would be the perferct way to be proposed to. Well besides the fact that Danny would be proposing lol ;D Glad you like it :D


End file.
